


A hundred arms, a hundred babies

by ghostfromthepast



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfromthepast/pseuds/ghostfromthepast
Summary: Fluffy fanart for WitchofEndor's 'where the stars do not take sides' (light spoilers)
Relationships: Azula & Sokka (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	A hundred arms, a hundred babies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where the stars do not take sides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629370) by [WitchofEndor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchofEndor/pseuds/WitchofEndor). 



> Spoilers for 'where the stars do not take sides'

Hey there, so, I decided to do some fluffy fanart for WitchofEndor's fic where the stars do not take sides, linked above.

Light spoilers, I guess?

I'm on tumblr at https://elfantasmadepoe.tumblr.com/ (though I don't use it much)

Just go read the fic, it's really good.


End file.
